zeroescapefandomcom-20200222-history
Eric
Eric is a man in Zero Escape: Zero Time Dilemma. He is dating Mira and works as a clerk at an ice cream shop. He is a player in the Decision Game. He is Mira's boyfriend, and after the events of the game, her husband. Appearance Eric has gray eyes and shaggy brown hair covering most of his ears, except for the lobes. His bangs go down to his rectangular eyebrows. He has a sharp larger-than-average nose. Eric doesn't care about fashion, so he wears simple clothing. He wears a slate gray dress shirt with brown accents and a breast pocket on the left side. The dress shirt has purple buttons. His pants are formal wear and are the same shade of brown as his shirt's accents. He also wears black-and-brown shoes. He has a black bracelet on his left wrist like the other participants. Personality Eric comes off as mostly bumbling and hapless, especially when Q's intelligence exceeds his own, much to his own frustration. He is usually seen with a wide smile on his face, a trait that his mother told him would bring happiness to others so long as he smiles. It eventually became a habit of his own, as well as a mask to cover up his abusive and traumatic childhood. He is in a relationship with Mira, whom he calls his "angel". He is extremely protective of her and constantly tries to impress her during their time in the Decision Game, though most of his attempts are ignored or garner a laugh from Mira. He is also emotionally unstable, quickly panicking or flying into a rage when he feels betrayed. There are many moments in the game where Eric is trigger happy with a shotgun, quick to kill anyone. Background Eric was raised with his parents and younger brother, Chris. He notes that his childhood was nothing special, though his mother told Eric and his brother that a smile can bring happiness to others and themselves, so they should always smile. Eric and his brother took this to heart. Unfortunately, his mother was died of an unknown cause (it is heavily implied she was murdered by Mira as can be seen in the last words quoted on Q-END: 1 where both of them had the same last words). After his mother's death, Eric's family quickly began to crumble. His father, once described as clumsy, but happy, became an alcoholic and began physically and emotionally abusing his sons. Eric in particular received the brunt of his father's drunken rage since he was to take care of Chris. Eric's smiling habit became a mask for the abuse, believing that if he smiled, one day his happiness would return. Soon after, tragedy struck the family once more when Eric's father's abuse eventually lead to the death of Chris. It is heavily implied Eric's father drowned Chris in a bathtub as "punishment", while Eric witnessed it. Eric was then forced to discard Chris' body in a lake. This event left a lasting traumatic scar on his psyche, causing him to recall that day during times of great stress. In his adult life, Eric eventually began working at a local ice cream parlor somewhere in Nebraska. He enjoyed his job, but was not particularly happy with it. However, one day, he was greeted by a "vivacious woman" unlike any woman he had ever seen before. This woman, Mira, left a lasting impression on him, causing him to seek her out and start a relationship with. As his "angel", Eric devotes himself and his feelings to Mira. Sometime in 2028, Mira decided to join the Dcom experiment because she thought it looked interesting and fun. Eric joined her because she wanted to. ''Zero Time Dilemma'' Eric is a member of Team Q with Q and Mira. Eric is trapped in Ward Q in the facility. True End In the aftermath of the game, Mira eventually turned herself into the police for her crimes as the "Heart Ripper". However, even while Mira was behind bars, Eric eventually followed through with his intention to marry Mira. During one of his visits her facility, he brought along Sean who eventually opened a hole out of her cell to allow Mira the chance to fix her past crimes using the transporter device in the Underground facility. Before Eric could fully process what had happened, Mira and Sean were already heading off to the horizon. Quotes * "CARLOS, YOU ASSHOLE! You got it wrong!" (Carlos incorrectly guesses the coin flip) * "Mira... where is she!?" * "Mira... Mira is my angel!" * "It's not MY FAULT!" * "Damn brat! Stop bullshitting me!" (to Q) * "Oh, screw it! I'll just kill all of you!" (threatening Q and Sigma with a shotgun) * "You're not making any fucking sense!" ''(if you say something random when saying who killed Mira in the Pod Room) * ''"Zero did? Yeah, I guess he did overall... But you did it personally!" (if you claim that Zero killed Mira in the Pod Room) * "Me? I..killed Mira...?" (if you claim that Mira was killed by Eric) * "The dog... killed... Mira?" (if you claim that Mira was killed by Gab) * "Calm down...? CALM DOWN...? My girlfriend's been MURDERED! HOW the HELL am I going to CALM DOWN?!" * "Cut it out! I'm so SICK of this SHIT!" Trivia * Eric's favorite ice cream flavor is strawberry.https://www.facebook.com/operationbluebirdze3/posts/1024948114210916 * Eric likes button down shirts.https://twitter.com/Aksys_June/status/720294167826472961 * One of Eric's hobbies is cosplaying.http://m.imgur.com/0nDhqD9?r * It can be theorized that Mira killed Eric's mother. Mira's first victim, as a child, was around a mother's age and this victim said that Mira looked better when she smiled. Eric's mother also mentioned the importance of smiling. This resulted in them sharing the sane last words. Finally, the knowledge that both of them had of the whereabouts of the body when said by Zero, Mira, and Eric. **If this is true, Eric married his mother's killer. *Eric's status screen icon, depicting him as a baby with a pacifier, may be a reference to some of his behavior which may be perceived as "childish". Gallery EricBooklet.png|Profile. EricCover.png|Eric having a stressful mental breakdown. Ztdkeyart.jpg|Eric with the Decision Game players. Screenshot_224.png|Eric with Team Q. EricTrailer.png|Eric. EricAndMiraCell.jpg|"Maybe Diana's...?" EricLockedTalking.PNG|"The mastermind's right there!" (pointing at Q) EricAndMiraCell.png|"I-it talks!" (surprised by Q) FivePeopleGroupZTD.jpg|Eric along with the other participants look at the coin. Team_Q_unconsious.png|Eric unconscious. EricQTogether.jpg|"Then we'll just have to use force!" EricAndQFighting.PNG|"Ah! Stop! Stop! You'll break my neck!" EricAndMiraStudio.jpg|"A study? Though it's practically an entire library." TeamQTalking.jpg|"Something about who Zero is, or how to get out of this crazy place..." Ztdscan12.png|"Let's start looking!" QTeamListens.png|Eric listening to the announcer. "As you... now have... 5 X-Passes... it will be open to you." WeaponTriangle.png|Eric aiming a shotgun at Q. EricD1.png|Eric dying. EricD2.png|Eric dying. EricD3.png|Eric dying. EricD4.png|Mira looking at Eric's body. MiraGore1.png|Eric being gored by Mira. EricPanic.png|Eric panicking. EricPTSD.png|Eric having a PTSD flashback. EricDamnBrat.png|Eric calls Q a damn brat. qchoked.png|Eric choking Q. EricAim1.png|Eric aiming at Q with a shotgun. EricAim2.png|Eric aiming at Q with a shotgun. EricRed.png|Eric looking grim. EricShoty.png|Eric aiming a shotgun at Carlos. Ericwithagun.png|Eric threatening Q and Sigma. EricDEnd1.png|Eric dead in D-End 1. EricIcon1.png|Icon (alive). EricIcon2.png|Icon (deceased). Category:Characters Category:Zero Time Dilemma characters Category:Male characters Category:Decision Game players Category:Team Q member Category:American characters Category:Killer